BANGHIM - Not chocolate but rollercoster
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Andai cinta itu manis seperti coklat tapi kenyataannya cinta itu selayaknya menaiki rollercoster (Bad sumarry)


Author : Julz

Main cast : Bang Yongguk &amp; Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : Jung Daehyun &amp; Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE)

Gendre : Romance - Hurt– Yaoi (Boy love / Boy X Boy)

Leght : Drabble

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain

**WARNING: **

No Bash!

If you don't like the gendre or the pairing just leave

Typo's normal

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Not Chocolate but Rollercoster**

_Andai cinta seperti coklat, manis. Meski ada rasa pahit yang samar disana, tetapi rasa manis akan dominan untuk dirasakan, bahkan setelah memakannya pun rasa manis itu akan tertinggal._

_Sayangnya cinta itu rollercoaster, dengan mudah dan cepat kau dibawanya keposisi atas namun detik berikutnya kau akan berada dibawah, berputar melewati belokkan tajam seakan membuat tubuhmu terasa terpelanting. Sakit. Tiap detik pergerakkannya tidak bisa diduga._

(u_u)(n_n)

_"Gigitan pertama menghantarkan rasa manis ke seluruh rongga mulut. _

_Pernyataan cinta itu manis"_

Pria tampan itu menarik seseorang untuk berjalan bersamanya, meninggalkan keramaian club dimana teman-temannya berada. "Heii ,, pestanya disana, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" senyum tersungging manis diwajah tegas pria yang masih menggenggam tangan putih pria yang berjalan mengikuti langkahnya menuju tangga darurat yang akan membawa mereka ke _rooftop._

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Ne?"

"K-kau ,, mabuk eoh?"

Pria tampan itu kembali menggenggam tangan pria cantik disampingnya, mata mereka bertemu dan membuat sistem pernafasan si pria cantik sekiranya terganggu untuk ditatap intens oleh sorot mata tajam pria tampan dihadapannya.

"B-bang"

"Aku serius Hime. Aku mencintaimu"

Bibir itu mendaratkan kecupan memuja di punggung tangan si pria cantik. Wajahnya memerah, efek nyata akan rasa bahagia yang memuncah memenuhi relung hatinya. Pria tampan yang selama ini dipujanya diam-diam menyatakan cinta padanya.

Tertunduk malu, senyuman manis menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Doa dalam hati terwjud nyata ditemani milyaran bintang yang hadir diantara luas langit hitam diatasnya, jadi saksi atas pernyataan cinta sang pujaan hati.

Jemari lentik itu menyentuh dagunya, membawa marbel hitam indah itu untuk menatapnya, gemuruh yang memenuhi hati seakan membuatnya sesak nafas. Sisiran halus pada rambut didahinya dilanjutkan dengan kecupan kecil.

_"Rasa manis coklat menyeruak kala kepingan itu telah mencair, meleburkan rasa manisnya kesetiap sisi" _

"Aku mencintaimu"

Sapuan bibir tebal si pria tampan itu seakan meleburkan rasa manis untuk melayangkan ciuman hangat dibelahan bibir pink si pria cantik. Kim Himchan.

"Euung,," leguh manis Himchan, bibirnya masih dikulum oleh pria tampan dengan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Pria tampan dengan bibirnya yang sibuk mengulum bibir pink Himchan kini manarik tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekatkan diri hingga tiada celah diantara mereka berdua.

"A-aku ,, juga" deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur kini layaknya cerminan dari detakkan cepat jantungnya, jemari lentik itu mengusap ujung bibirnya yang terdapat benang tipis dari cairan bening, saliva mereka.

"Apa? Kau kenapa?" seakan tidak mengerti situasinya, si pria tampan membelai lembut kedua pipinya yang sudah terlihat merah padam, kedua mata tajamnya hanya tertuju ke marbel cantik dihadapannya.

"Mencintaimu" senyum. Bukan, itu seringai yang muncul dari bibir si tampan untuk mendengar pengakuan cinta si cantik yang masih tertunduk ke dalam pelukkan hangatnya.

"Kalian mendengarnya?"

PROK

.

.

.  
PROK

.

.

.

PROK

"Kau memang luar biasa Hyung. Bisa menaklukkan si Prince itu"

Himchan, si cantik hanya bisa mematung. Tangannya masih digenggam erat pria tampan yang baru saja memberikan _sepotong coklat_ padanya.

Jung Daehyun dengan menggenggam tangan sang kekasih menghampiri si cantik yang masih tercengang hebat akibat ucapan pria berkulit tan dengan langkah mendekat kearahnya.

"Baiklah Hyung sekarang kau mendapatkan tiket gratisnya dan mobil tentunya" ucap manis pria yang juga berwajah manis disamping Jung Daehyun. "Ferari ku jadi milikmu Hyung" tangan kiri Yongguk, si tampan dengan tepat dan cepat menangkap benda kecil yang dilempar Daehyun kearahnya. "Kau harus mengantarku pulang Baby, gara-gara taruhanmu aku kehilangan mobil" keluh Daehyun dengan ciuman lembut dipipi chubby sang kekasih yang ditanggapi dengan seringai manis. "Pulang? Tidak. Aku mau kau tidur denganku malam ini" keduanya beranjak dari sana, angin malam tidak dibiarkan Daehyun untuk menyentuh kekasihnya lebih lama lagi.

Air mata itu mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya yang memerah, kali ini bukan karena rasa bersemunya namun karena angin malam yang kini terasa menusuk hatinya. Genggaman tangan si tampan tak sekalipun mengendur, tidak mengijinkannya pergi dari sisinya.

_"Rollercoster, detik berikutnya dengan cepat kau akan dibuatnya terjatuh"_

"K-kau ,, sudah menang bukan. Jadi bisa lepaskan aku?"

Marbel hitam itu menatap kesegala arah, kemana saja asalkan bukan pada pria tampan dihadapannya. Coklat yang sekiranya diberikan ternyata hanya ada dalam pemikiran si cantik. Si tampan membawanya menaiki rollercoaster.

"Kau hadiahku. Jika mendapatkanmu bisa memberiku hadiah lain kenapa tidak?"

**-THE END-**

Ini apa? Hehheee maafkan Julz yang lagi-lagi menghasilkan cerita yang gak jelas. Failed writer + otak busuk jadi kombinasi yang bagus kan? Kata-kata "Andai cinta seperti coklat" dari story author lain ini yang ngasih ide Julz untuk cerita ini, ditambah ngebahas soal cinta Rollercoster sama seorang Onnie-ku dan jadilah FF Drabble ini.

By the way ,, Julz gak nyangka ternyata SIGH banyak yang suka, padahal Julz kira FF itu bakal garing loh. Makasih banyak ya buat semuanya yang udah baca + review + Favorite + Follow ^^

**Thanks to:**

**(BANGHIM &amp; DAEJAE – Sigh)**

**Umari – Linkz account – mokythatha – ruka17 – JokeMato DaeJae – Guest(1) **

**DevilCute – DiraLeeXioh – diradesfi00 – laxyovrds – she3nn0 - Kyuwiw **

** Choi Natasya – kim yesazukii – bangxenon – Guest(2) – Mrs. EvilGaemGyu – QeenChan15**

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
